The Maze Runner
by SaiorseLynn
Summary: Okay so here's my take of mixing Sherlock and the Maze Runner. It'll pretty much be Sherlock characters in the Maze Runner world with some pretty big changes. Eventual Johnlock. "He groaned when he felt the metal wires stitched together. He was in a cage."
1. Welcome to Your Life

**Okay so here's my take of mixing Sherlock and the Maze Runner. It'll pretty much be Sherlock characters in the Maze Runner world with some pretty big changes. Like girls and boys are in the Glade, not just girls. There will be eventual Johnlock, sorry but I'm a sucker for it. I love reviews, please tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, or otherwise :) - SeeSee.**

Darkness. All he could see was inky black. He heard grating sounds around him but he saw no light. His body ached as he felt around him, trying to discern his surroundings. He groaned when he felt the metal wires stitched together. He was in a cage.

Minutes passed. Hours. Days, maybe. He had lost track of time as the cage rattled and shook around him. He tried to remember how he ended up in the cage but his memory was as black and bleak as his surroundings. Gone. He didn't even know his own name.

He stood up and felt his own body. Long-ish legs, long arms, strong torso. A teenager then, definitely. Not big enough to be an adult, but definitely not a child either. He grinned at his little deduction without really knowing why.

The cage stopped moving with a clash and he crashed to the ground. He looked up as a light, bright as the sun, started seeping through a crack in the roof.

"Got a new one!" he heard a male voice exclaim. "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie!"

The cage doors swung open, blinding him momentarily. A boy's silhouette came into view above him. The boy was leaning over the cage beckoning for him to stand up.

"What's your name, Greenie?" The boy asked.

He shrugged. "I... I don't know."

The boy chuckled loudly. "Don't worry; it takes a few days, but it'll come back to you." The boy grabbed his hand and helped him out of the cage into a big glade. A sea of green grass surrounded him, stopped only around the edges by miles-high stone walls, with one opening on the far edge of the glade.

"I'm Lestrade, and you'll be Greenie until you remember your name, or we get a new Greenie. Whichever comes first." The boy grinned and he couldn't help but smile back. Lestrade's smile was warm and inviting. "Over here we've got Anderson, Sally, and Mike. I'll leave you with them, I've got some stuff I've gotta do."

Over the next few hours, Mike and Sally showed him around the Glade, while Anderson mostly sulked. Sally was a strong young woman who'd been in the Glade for about a year. Mike, however, had only been there a few months, but was a very easy person to get along with. He mostly helped with the cooking.

"Hey Mike! Sally!" A young girl ran past the group wearing a makeshift backpack, followed by a large boy.

"That's Molly, she's head of the runners, and Seb. They map out the-" Mike was cut off by Sally pushing him out of the way.

"That's nothing you need to know about until Lestrade says so. We've only got a few rules, Greenie, so listen close. One, we work together. That's the only way to make this work. Two, you don't leave the Glade." Sally's face was grave as she spoke the last part.

"How come Molly and Seb can leave?" he asked. Sally glared at him.

"Because Lestrade said so! He also said you're not to leave that door, do you hear me?"

He nodded, mostly because Sally looked absolutely murderous. "Who put Lestrade in charge, anyway?" Mike asked curiously.

Sally sighed and a sad look overcame her. "Listen. Once a month, we get food and a new Greenie in the cage. But think about the very beginning. The very first Greenie. Someone had to be alone in the Glade for a whole month. That someone was Lestrade. He knows more about this Glade than any of us could ever hope to, so what he says, goes. Now come on, just a few more people to meet."

Sally walked them over to a group of three people isolated from the other Gladers. She puffed out her chest and stood a little taller as she walked over to them. "Jim, I can't help but notice you three aren't doing your assigned job for the day."

"We're taking a break, Sally." The large blond boy said. In front of him a smaller dark haired boy glanced lazily at Sally, then returned to sharpening a stick with a pocketknife. Beside him, a striking brunette sat fanning herself.

"Back to work in five minutes," Sally ordered. The smaller boy mock saluted. "Greenie, this is Moran, Moriarty, and Irene."

_Be careful, John._ A deep voice echoed in his ears and he shuddered.

"John!" he yelled. "My name is John!"


	2. There's No Turning Back

hn. He was named John. It seemed oddly suiting of the boy he now knew himself to be. In the few days he'd been in the Glade, he'd proven to himself that he was strong and loyal, and was good at helping others. But there was something bugging him, something deep in the corners of his mind. He shrugged the feeling off and returned to his assigned duty.

"Hey!" John heard Sally yell from across the Glade, "Lestrade! The box! It's coming back up!"

John turned to a Glader who had been working beside him. "I thought the box only came once a month. Isn't that right?" John asked, remembering what Lestrade had told him.

"Yeah," the Glader replied, "something is wrong."

A lump rose inexplicably in John's throat as he rushed over to the box he'd been found in not long ago. Inside lay a boy about John's age. He was unconscious and clutched a note in his long, pale fingers. The sight of his inky black curls made John do a double take. The boy seemed to awaken from his coma long enough to utter a simple word before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"_John_."

"They'll hate us, John," he spoke softly, as if John were made of glass. "They'll mark us as traitors."

John shrugged, "what else can we do? We've no other choice. We need to do this."

He nodded. "Don't forget me..."

_Don't forget me._

John jolted back to awareness as Sally elbowed him in the side. Lestrade was talking, had been talking to him. He held the note in his hand. "He's the last one ever." Lestrade read from the slip of paper.

"Do you know him, John? He seems to know you." Anderson rounded on John, and all the other gladers seemed to follow suit. John looked to Lestrade for help and saw him with his head in his hands.

_Well_, John thought, _do I know him?_


	3. Even While We Sleep

_Sorry for the short chapter last time! I'll make this one longer I promise!_

John shrugged his shoulders. How could he explain that he somehow remembered the boy in the cage when he remembered nothing else? He feigned disinterest for the boy in the cage until Lestrade had him moved to the hospital hut and told everyone else to resume their duties. As John returned to his original task, digging in the forest for fertilizer, his mind continually wandered to the boy who called his name, the boy in the cage, the boy in his flashbacks.

John thought about the Maze outside the Glade. He'd managed to convince Mike to tell him about it while he helped cook one night. The Runners, including Molly and Seb, would go out into the Maze every day and map it. They'd map the changes in the Maze all day, and when they returned back, the leader, Molly, would search their findings for a way out. They had to be careful though, not to get stuck in the Maze overnight. That's when the Grievers came out.

He'd heard about Grievers from the others, although no one had actually seen one and lived long enough to tell about it. John heard them at night, out past the wall, clicking and grinding. He'd been told about the Changing; when you got stung by a Griever you remembered your past life for a precious few minutes before you went mad.

He'd never actually seen anyone go through the Changing before until he felt a hand on his throat. "You bastard!" Seb yelled as he pushed John to the ground. "This is your fault! All of this!"

As he was yelling, John managed to scramble free of Seb and ran as fast as he could out of the forest. He knew Seb was hot on as heels as he ran, yelling for someone to help him. As he ran, a few Gladers took notice and ran to hold Seb back.

Lestrade walked up with a questioning look on his face. "What happened?"

"He just attacked me!" John exclaimed, leaving out the part where he blamed him.

"It's all his fault!" Seb yelled. "I see it all now!"

"You've been stung, Seb. You're mad." Lestrade shook his head sadly.

At the end of the day, just before the doors closed, the Gladers pushed Seb out. Let the Grievers deal with him, they'd say, trying to justify that they'd just sentenced a boy to death. John was disgusted.

"We can't have him in the Glade, John. He tried to kill you." Lestrade tried to tell him but John shook his head. There had to be a better way.

The next morning, Lestrade went out into the Maze with Molly.

"Grievers stung him during the day. That's suspicious, usually they come out right before the doors close," he explained, "I have to go see where it happened."

John had a bad feeling about Lestrade entering the Maze. He sat at the entrance for hours, staring at the large stone walls, only leaving to check up on the boy in a coma in the hospital.

It was sundown when John started to get visibly nervous. Neither Lestrade nor Molly had returned yet and the doors were about to close.

He choked as he saw them turning a corner just as the large stone doors moved. They'd never make it. Lestrade seemed to be unconscious and Molly was dragging him with his arm around her neck. She seemed to read John's eyes before even he knew what he'd do.

"No, John! Don't do it! Leave us!" She screamed at the closing doors but John ignored her as he slipped through them into the Maze just as they ground shut.

_Hope you liked it! More soon!_


End file.
